1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting assembly for a lens of a camera, especially to an adjusting assembly that is used to adjust a lens of a surveillance camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A surveillance camera is mounted at an intersection outdoors or an important location indoors to record or monitor events happening around and to provide recorded images when needed. To prevent a camera module of the surveillance camera from being damaged, the camera module is stored in a housing. The camera module includes a lens, a circuit board, an illumination device, a data storage system, and so on. Focus and diaphragm of the lens of the camera module have to be capable of being adjusted so as to capture clear images.
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional adjusting assembly for a lens of a camera comprises a housing 50, a base 60, a driving ring 80, an adjusting rod 70, a retaining ring 90, and an O ring 91. The housing 50 is used for storing a camera module of the camera. The base 60 is fastened to a bottom of the housing 50. The driving ring 80 is securely mounted around the lens and has a toothed portion. The adjusting rod 70 is rotatably mounted through the base 60 and has an operating end 71 and a toothed end 72. The operating end 71 protrudes out of the housing 50. The toothed end 72 protrudes inside the housing 50 and engages with the toothed portion of the driving ring 80. The retaining ring 90 is securely mounted around the adjusting rod 70 and is held between the housing 50 and the base 60. The O ring 91 is mounted around the operating end 71 of the adjusting rod 70 and is held between the operating end 71 and the base 60.
A user can hold the operating end 71 of the adjusting rod 70 to turn the adjusting rod 70. Thus, the driving ring 80 and the lens are turned as well, and the lens can be adjusted without disassembling the housing 50 apart. Furthermore, the base 60 is helpful in stabilizing the adjusting rod 70, such that the adjusting rod 70 can rotate relative to the housing 50 without displacement or tilt. The retaining ring 90 prevents the adjusting rod 70 from dropping out of the housing 50.
However, fastening the base 60 to the housing 50 takes time and increases manufacturing cost of the camera. Moreover, since the operating end 71 of the adjusting rod 70 protrudes out from the housing 50, appearance of the housing 50 is not smooth and is unpleasing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjusting assembly for a lens of a camera to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.